The present invention is directed to the field of sports. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a sports training device to teach the user to routinely contact the ball with the sweet spot of the sporting goods device (bat, racket, club, etc.) to optimize performance.
A number of swing training devices are available on the market for both baseball bats and golf clubs. None of the available references actually provide a satisfactory method of enhancing the user's performance by ensuring contact between the “sweet spot” on the sporting goods device and the ball. Particularly, as it relates to baseball, none of the prior art patents teaches a device which can, through repeated use, lead to enhanced bunting technique.
The swing training device of the present invention is designed to enhance the player's performance through repeated contact with the sweet spot and can be used with baseball bats, tennis rackets, and golf clubs, but is particularly well suited for baseball-hitting training, especially bunting. The swing training aid of the present invention comprises a) a sporting goods device designed to strike a ball of a particular diameter, said sporting goods device having a sweet spot which, when striking the ball, provides optimum results; b) a hole formed in said sporting goods device in a vicinity of the sweet spot, the hole having a dimension which exceeds the particular diameter of the ball to be struck; c) ball catching means secured to the sporting goods device on a rear side of thereof; whereby when the sporting goods device is swung at the ball and the sporting goods device is positioned such that the ball would engage the sweet spot, the ball will be captured in the ball catching means.
The swing training device includes ring means secured in the sporting good device, the ring means including securement means for attaching the ball catching means. The ball catching means comprises a net engaged by the securement means to retain it in contact with said ring means. The swing training device is selected from a group consisting of a baseball bat, a golf club, a stringed racket.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.